


Cozy Sunrise

by tofubbq



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff!!!!!!, short fic but... fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofubbq/pseuds/tofubbq
Summary: Warm up kinda writing.





	Cozy Sunrise

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the crisp air of morning. He was bundled up in a cozy sweater and a mug of coffee, watching as the sun began to rouse itself from below the horizon. The sky was awash with warm hues, stretching for miles around. The sniper took a swig from his mug, enjoying the sight before he would have to get to work for the day.

Winter was beginning to set in; soon it would be too cold to hang outside like this in the mornings. The thought of the snowstorms that would be coming soon made him unconscious shiver and take another sip of coffee. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too soon…

A flock of birds flew over head, heading south. He watched them go, faintly aware of a growing warmth in his chest. It wasn’t until the sizable lump under his sweater started to move around that he noticed something was up.

“Wh-”

Brown hair poked up from the collar of his shirt, tickling his chin briefly before the rest of the head followed after it. He found himself nose-to-nose with-

“Scout!” 

Grinning from ear to ear, the fellow mercenary laughed.

“Y’watchin’ the birds and the trees again?” He asked, moving to lean back against the sniper. The sniper had to make an effort not to sneeze as the male’s hair brushed up against his nose.

“Did you decide to leave the base with just a t-shirt again?” 

“Hey, I asked you a question first.” The scout puffed out his cheeks. “You can’t answer my question with another question.” 

“You’re going to catch a cold if you keep doing this.” The sniper sighed.

“Yeah, but it’s a pretty good excuse to cuddle me so I don’t get sick, right?” The scout had a mischievous glint in his eye. Giving up, the sniper grunted and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. 

They stayed like that for a while, watching the rest of the sun rise in the distance.


End file.
